1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas sensor and a method for determining a hydrogen concentration by the use of the gas sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-58348 discloses a gas sensor for detecting the presence of a hydrogen gas as a variation in a resistance value. The gas sensor includes a material, in which palladium (Pd) and glass are added to tantalum pentoxide (Ta2O5), and platinum (Pt) electrodes holding the material therebetween.
Sensors and Actuators A: Physical, 172 (2011) pages 9-14 discloses a Pt/Ta2O5 Schottkey diode for hydrogen sensing. In the Schottkey diode, a hydrogen molecule dissociates into hydrogen atoms on the surface of the catalyst Pt.